


Multiple

by Biia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biia/pseuds/Biia
Summary: Marinette está cansada de ter que conviver com tanta injustiça, poucos obtendo tanto lucro pelo esforço de muitos, e o pior: a massa parece não se dar conta disso. Quando o famigerado Gabriel Agreste gera polêmica sobre sua mais nova coleção de roupas, basta um leve sopro para que tudo desmorone. Ladybug, uma artista anônima, está disposta a fazer todo o possível para sabotar seus inimigos e trazer luz a uma população alienada. Estando disposta a enfrentar tudo para seguir seus ideais, a garota não esperava que conquistaria o apoio ativo de um arruaceiro com mania de grandeza e com forte senso de justiça, muito menos imaginaria o parentesco do dito cujo com seu principal rival...





	Multiple

Na última sexta-feira (12), a famosa galeria de arte, Climatika, localizada no centro da cidade, teve a oportunidade de receber a mais nova exposição da artista em ascensão Aurore Beauréal. Suas obras buscavam trazer uma nova perspectiva quanto aos ambientes naturais terrestres, conseguindo, dessa forma, conquistar um espaço na tão cobiçada galeria por artistas iniciantes.

Climatika ficou famosa nos últimos anos por alavancar carreiras de jovens dedicados ao mundo da arte. Devido à acirrada concorrência para se conseguir um lugar nas paredes do local, as telas em exposição sempre apresentam um alto nível de qualidade e inovação, nomes importantes no mundo da arte estão sempre atualizados sobre o que entra e sai da galeria, a procura de novos talentos e futuros sucessos.

No entanto, essa mesma exposição não saiu como o esperado, antes mesmo de começar, quando alguns funcionários preparavam e organizavam o local, eles se depararam com algo fora do comum, estranhando, eles relataram que chamaram o supervisor do local, que ao ser acionado, após quase uma hora, ligou imediatamente para a polícia. Apesar do evento ter sido rapidamente fechado com a chegada dos guardas, algumas pessoas já haviam adentrado o local e tirado algumas fotos do ocorrido.

[Anexo 01]

Como pode-se ver na imagem acima, as telas foram pichadas e tiveram algumas partes até mesmo rasgadas. O novo artista que resolveu incrementar o trabalho da jovem Beauréal pichou os seguintes dizeres, que cobrem não só as obras, como também as paredes da galeria: “Tchau, tchau, borboletinha!”. A mensagem claramente faz referência à principal obra “modificada”, que tem como foco uma borboleta negra, mas o que ela realmente quer dizer?

[Anexo 02]

[Anexo 03]

Caso tenha alguma pista de quem o autor desse crime pode ser ou de como ele realizou tal ato, denuncie e não se esqueça de mandar um e-mail para o nosso jornal!

— Alya Césaire.


End file.
